AMG-09a "Jupiter"
|model number=Asteroid-belt Mobile Gear-09 a-type |namesake=Jupiter |developed from=AMG-06a "Apollo" |developed into= |variants= |combine= |unit type=Mass Production General-purpose Mobile Gear |cost= |launched=Year 1092 OE |destroyed= |operators= |known pilots= |height=16 meters |weight=50.5 metric tons |power plant=Helium-3 Fusion Reactor |propulsion=Fixed Vernier Booster Air Nozzles Auto-balancer |armaments=x1 - Shoulder Roundshield · x2 - Beam Masers |system features=Laser-light Lens pointer |optional equipment=x1 - 150mm Automatic Rifle · x1 - Vibration Bayonet x1 - Helium-3 Beam Rifle x1 - Clay-Shrapnel Bazooka x1 - High Intensity Flamethrower x1 - Riot Shield · x2 - Beam Sabers x1 - Vibration Axe |unique aspects= |armour=Tungsten/Titanium Alloy |accommodation=in upper torso; pilot seat only |affiliation= |universe=Orbital Era |storyline= |firstappearance=Blue Monster |finalappearance= }} The AMG-09a (also known as the Jupiter) is a newly made mass production mobile gear by Jupiter Front. It is featured in Mobile Gear Gundam Blues. Technology & Combat Characteristics The AMG-09a was produced by the Jupiter Front as their first mass produced mobile gear, after a series of prototype and testbed units which previously made up the bulk of their mobile gear divisions. Originally made to withstand the gravity of its namesake, it was thought that it could be more adequately used outside of the planet for more standardized purposes. The inner frame has a series of specialized pneumatic pistons and layers of tungsten/titanium alloy that are meant to keep the gear from collapsing under its own weight when under high gravity. This translates into a bulky main body, even without its armoring, and with very additions that could be made to it. At the very least, several small air nozzles are placed on the frame which allows for automatic adjustments in low gravity situations, tied with an auto-balancer system for full range movement. Its armor is made of the same material as the inner frame and covers most of the Jupiter's body, restricting some of its movement potential. Its Helium-3 Fusion Reactor is a newly produced technology by Meteor Electronics in their attempts to miniaturize the large Nuclear Fission Reactors commonly used to power mobile gears. Compacted into the abs area, this has a dramatic effect on the frame, reducing its overall size compared to its contemporaries. Generating almost 7,230 kW at average output, its the most powerful mobile gear of its time. This is demonstrated with its backpack, being a full on spaceship-class Vernier Booster which propels the gear at speeds reaching Mach 7. The Jupiter features a Shoulder-mounted Roundshield on its left arm, carrying a pair of low cost beam masers in a recharge station in the backing of the shield. The loadouts for the Jupiter include a 150mm Automatic rifle with vibration bayonet, a Helium-3 Beam rifle, a clay bazooka, a double handed flamethrower, a riot shield with two standard beam sabers, and a vibration axe. Armaments *'Shoulder Roundshield' **The left arm is equipped with a single Roundshield unit attached to the shoulder armor. It provides physical protection to the Jupiter while resisting most attacks from physical to beam weaponry. The rounded dome of the shield is designed to deflect oncoming strikes rather than directly absorbing the force. The backing of the shield contains a recharge rack where two specialized hilts, known as the Beam Masers, are plugged in. The Roundshield is connected to the shoulder via a three-point subarm that can be extended out to be held in the hand, via a handle on the back, in front of the gear, or kept retracted against the shoulder armor. ***'Beam Masers' ****The Beam Masers are an experimental beam weapon testing with the potential of maser-based technology. Instead of using concentrated energy, microwaves particles are used to produce a single thin beam blade suspended in a cycling formation. Unlike other beam weapons, there is no containment or electromagnetic field wrapped around the beam, meaning the particles are left exposed to the elements. When other beams interact with the maser beam blade, they simply pass through due to the lack of any positively or negatively charged outer layer on the blade. As with a maser cutter, the beam maser can pierce through most materials with little to no effort, with the exception of heavily dense materials. The Jupiter comes with a pair of beam masers in its roundshield. *'150mm Automatic Rifle' **The Jupiter can be equipped with a 150mm Automatic Rifle. Back loaded with 1,000 round magazines, the rifle fires at a range of 1.3 km away from the Jupiter. The rifle can be stored on a holster placed on the left shoulder armor. Alternatively, a holster on back skirt armor can store the rifle as well. *'Helium-3 Beam Rifle' **The Jupiter is equipped with a customized mid-range beam weapon compatible with its Helium-3 Reactor. Using energized particles, the rifle fires a charged burst of beam energy in a straight line forward. Sustained by an electromagnetic field generated by the particles themselves, the beam can maintain its structure for a distance of 1 km before experiencing rapid decay. An emitter cap on the barrel of the rifle can adjust the field so that the bolt has a shorter ranged firing capability with more power packed into it. Linked directly to the reactor via the Jupiter's hands, the only limitation of the Helium-3 Rifle is the internal components overheating over time. The rifle can be stored on a holster placed on the left shoulder armor. *'Clay-Shrapnel Bazooka' **The Clay-Shrapnel Bazooka is a handheld ballistic weapon, capable of firing capsules made of small chunks of titanium alloy and tungsten that explode outward in a large radius, launching the shrapnel at enough force to stab into the standard armor used by most mobile gears. The bazooka can fire a total of five capsules before needing to replace its back-loading magazine. The bazooka can quickly fire off its capsules in rapid succession, but requires a fair bit of distance between the unit and the target of the bazooka in order to be not be damaged by its own fire. The bazooka can be slotted onto the sides of the backpack for later use. *'High Intensity Flamethrower' **Mainly used in habitations, the High Intensity Flamethrower shoots out a stream of a napalm-gasoline mixture which is then set ablaze to produce a spread of fire that can be aimed about. The mixture used is meant to stick onto the surface of most objects and melt them down, with the only materials resistant to it being that of most average mobile gear armor. The High Intensity Flamethrower can be plugged onto the sides of the backpack for later use. *'Riot Shield' **The Jupiter's Riot shield is a large barrier of titanium alloy used to provide full body protection to the unit. Equipped mainly on the left arm, the shield can act in tandem with the roundshield for extra blocking potential. It can be plugged into the forearms, held via a handle on the back by the hands, or replacing the roundshield on its slot in the subarm unit. A recharge rack can also be found on the backing, like the roundshield, where two standard beam sabers can be found. ***'Beam Sabers' ****The beam sabers are a close range beam weapon used by the Jupiter. They have an emitter cap at their top which produces a beam blade, made of concentrated Helium-3 energy particles which is streamed into an electromagnetic field. Their slashes can pierce and melt through most materials with ease. While they mainly rely on power directly from the reactor via the hands, they are initially charged via a rack in the backing of the Riot shield. *'Vibration Axe' **The Vibration Axe is a handheld close range melee weapon wielded by the Jupiter for combat situations where an enemy has gotten too close for any of its other weapons. The single edge of the axehead vibrates at high frequencies in order to generate the heat and energy to cut into dense materials with ease. One can be placed on either of the side skirts for later use. Special Equipment & System Features *'Helium-3 Fusion Reactor' **The Jupiter is the first mobile gear of its kind to utilize a newly developed reactor power plant: the Helium-3 Fusion Reactor. The product of generations of mining on the planet of Jupiter, the Reactor is an attempt at a clean energy nuclear power plant, using Helium-3 at its core rather than plutonium. Because of a reaction of the power source generating an electromagnetic field on its own, the reactor could be miniaturized and stored deeper into the mobile gear's body, rather than having a jutting chunk of armor in the back that housed the large reactor plant. Currently only Jupiter Front-commissioned mobile gears contain a Helium-3 reactor due to a partnership with Meteor Electronics who first created it. *'Protected Laser-light Lens' **Because the Jupiter entered development as a gear meant to operate under the intense gravitational forces of its namesake, many of its features are forced to hide under layers of fortified armor for protection. This includes its optical sensors, which are hidden under panels that can pop up with the units directly underneath. On the left of the chest unit is a single panel which reveals a specialized optical lens capable of sending and receiving laser-light transmissions. History Trivia